Alone In The Hub
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Just some Jack and Gwen smut


**No plot, just good honest smut!**

**xoxoxo**

Gwen was crouching behind the water tower, her pistol gripped tightly in her hand. She looked around her. He was no where to be seen. Slowly, she moved out into the main area of the hub. She was already dripping, but she knew he was bound to be worse off than her. Suddenly, she heard an almighty roar, but before she could move, he was on her, firing his pistol at her. Trying to shield herself from the water being forced out of his gun, she laughed, and fired her own pistol at him.  
>"You're going down, Harkness!"<br>Jack simply laughed and continued to spray her with water. They had been the only ones in the hub when Gwen had burst into Jack's office, spraying him, and a lot of paper work, with her water gun, throwing one to him as she ran out again.  
>Jack ran at her, catching her and holding her to him, before emptying the rest of the water in his gun over her head. She laughed; her gun was already empty. They threw their guns aside and stood, laughing together, Jack unaware that one of his arms was looped around Gwen's waist, holding her tightly to him. They were both soaked, and Jack could help noticing that Gwen's pale top had gone see-through, exposing her lace bra for him to see.<br>As they started shivering in each other's arms, Jack led Gwen up to his office and poured them both a glass of whisky. It seemed to warm them slightly as they swallowed it.  
>"God, I haven't had that much fun in ages!" Gwen laughed.<br>Jack smiled at her. "Glad to hear it." He moved around behind her, pulling her up with him, and stood close to her, whispering in her ear. "We need to get out of these wet clothes. It's a shame you don't have anything to change into..."  
>Gwen half-smiled. "Jack..."<br>"It's OK," he whispered, "I won't look...much."  
>Gwen giggled, and allowed him to lead her down to his living quarters. She stood next to his bed and made sure he kept his back to her as she peeled off her wet t-shirt and jeans, placing them on Jack's radiator, before getting under the covers.<br>"OK, you can turn back around."  
>Jack did so obediently, and took off his wet trousers before he sat on the end of his bed, looking at Gwen.<br>"Gwen Cooper semi-naked in my bed. Something only some men can dream of." Gwen laughed. "And I have dreamt of it, Gwen. Every night since I met you."  
>She cocked an eyebrow and looked into his eyes.<br>"Come off it, Jack."  
>"No, seriously. Every night, I dream of you. Of what I could do to you, what I could give you, if you'd only let me. It kills me, Gwen. It kills me that I can only have you in my dreams."<br>Jack had moved closer towards Gwen as he had been speaking to her, and was now holding her hands in his. She wasn't resisting him. And she hadn't hit him yet. That was reassuring.  
>"Jack..."<br>"Please, Gwen. For one night, let me make you mine."  
>Gwen didn't say anything. She couldn't make her mouth talk. She couldn't move. As she looked into Jack's deep blue eyes, she knew that there was nothing she could do to resist him. There was nothing she could do to resist those deep blue eyes. As Jack kissed her softly, she didn't try to resist him. She pulled him down on top of her, pulling his wet t-shirt off as she did so. He gasped against her mouth, but kept kissing her, pressing his body to hers, before slipping under the covers with her, so they could feel each other's body heat; feel each other's heartbeat. Pulling her to him while he kissed her, he swiftly unfastened her bra and started massaging her breasts as he lay her back down onto the bed, making her moan into his mouth. Jack quickly disposed of her underwear. For the next two hours, Jack's tongue and fingers discovered every part of Gwen. He was fully devoted to her, making sure he knew just what he needed to do to please her. Gwen had never known that anyone could be as thorough in bed as Jack. With every flick of Jack's tongue, she moaned his name. With every touch of his fingertips, she was left wanting more. Jack was patient. He wanted to give himself to her fully; to fully make her his, but he wanted to know exactly what he needed to do before he allowed himself this pleasure. Before Jack had even entered her, Gwen had came twice. This drove Jack crazy, but he made himself resist for as long as he could, knowing it would be worth it in the end. As he made to flick his tongue across her for the millionth time, she moaned at him.<br>"Oh, Jack...please...don't tease me anymore...I want you."  
>Jack didn't have to be told twice. He ripped off his underwear and slowly pushed himself into her. They moaned together, and Jack felt all of the tension which had been building up inside him being released as he felt her around him. It didn't take him long to build up a slow, steady rhythm which suited both of them. He moaned as she made long, deep scratches along his back. She moved her hips slowly with him, pushing him deeper into her. They moaned together as they came together, Jack for the first time that night, Gwen for the third. They made love a further three times that night, and, exhausted, curled up in each other's arms. Jack never wanted the night to end. He hummed softly to her as she fell asleep in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered "I love you" to her, and watched her sleep. From that night on, once a month, Jack and Gwen had a water fight when they were alone in the hub. And it always ended in the same way.<p> 


End file.
